The McCall pack - Ethan's Tonsilectomy
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: This story takes place within my McCall pack stories. What happens when Ethan needs to have his Tonsils out.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike their fox cousins the Kitsune, Werewolves could get sick. Maybe it was Zeus punishing Lycaon's descendents for finding a loop hole with the druids. They didn't get sick often in fact there wasn't much that could make them sick, but there were a few things that still affected them. Usually when they did their symptoms were more severe than in normal humans like a higher fever or sometimes more pain with something as simple as tonsillitis.

All of this was something that Ethan and Aiden knew all too well. Aiden never really got as bad as his brother did when they did get sick; Ethan always got Tonsillitis if he did get sick, he'd end up getting better with both help from his brother to take away the pain and also by taking antibiotics. Finding doctors who understood werewolves was often hard as if someone runs a higher than normal fever they would be hospitalized.

The last time it happened the whole pack had gotten sick Ethan had been one of the worst mainly because of his tonsils. Once he was better he talked to Melissa about getting them taken out she ended up arranging with the same Doctor who had taken out Scott's tonsils a few years back. When she took Ethan to see him the doctor casually asked him if he was a werewolf. He then explained that well he wasn't one he had dealt with them before and given the lack of Ethan's medical history he assumed that he was one and Melissa had also told him that Ethan was a little different. Ethan told him that he was one and the Doctor said to not worry about anything happening during the surgery as from his experience dealing with werewolves that once they are under general anesthesia there pretty much like anyone else he also told him that he would start to heal faster once he was more awake.

It had now been a few weeks since Ethan and Melissa had visited the ENT surgeon about Ethan getting his Tonsils out. It was now the day of his surgery, as Ethan was now 18 he was scheduled a little bit later in the morning as there were a couple of younger kids also having theirs out that day too. Ethan had gotten a phone call from a nurse at the hospital the night before telling him to not have anything to eat past midnight the night before his surgery, and also confirmed with him that he had someone that would be accompanying him, Melissa had actually arranged to be off so she could be there for him. The morning of his surgery Ethan woke up with his brother who despite complaining how he should be there was still being made to go to school with the others. Melissa promised that she would call him if anything happened or if she needed help with Ethan after his surgery.

After everyone else had left and Ethan had taken a shower and gotten dressed, he had put on a pair of track paints a t-shirt and a hoodie as he had been told to wear something comfortable and easy to take off. He left the house with Mellissa once they were in the car she asked him "how are you felling?"

Ethan replied "a little nervous I've never really had surgery before."

Mellissa then said "what about when you and your brother had your necks snapped?"

Ethan replied "nope Deaton pretty much gave us stuff to keep us alive and jump start our bodies healing. Even then it was only because of the lunar eclipse and we kind of lose a lot of our abilities like healing and stuff then."

Melissa then said "don't worry everything will be fine."

Ethan nodded and said "I know it takes a lot to kill a werewolf even if we are knocked out. If you really want to know how to do it you can always ask Chris or Allison I'm sure they could help you out."

Melissa laughed and said "I have no plans to kill any of you; you're all my boys now. I'm going to be there for you just like I was when Scott had his out when he was ten."

Well they were making their way to the Hospital Ethan got a phone call from Danny. Ethan answered it "hey Danny... yeah I'm getting my tonsils out today... yeah I'll be fine you can come over to Scott's house after school if you want... yeah I'll see you then... I'll text you if I'm up to it ok. Bye Danny, love you and thanks for calling me."

Melissa said "that was nice of him to call you,"

Ethan replied "yeah he missed me at school today and wanted to know if I was ok."

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital Melissa turned to him and said "it's nice when you have someone who cares like that."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it is, he wanted to come and visit me here, he's going to come over after school instead,"

Melissa than said "that's good of him."

Ethan then said "yeah he kind of feels guilty for getting me sick last time still when I visited him when he had tonsillitis. I told him a few times once I was better that it wasn't his fault that I got sick or that the rest of us did."

Melissa then said "he's just concerned for you, wouldn't you feel the same if you got him sick or hurt."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I definitely would, I guess we need to go inside now."

Melissa nodded as she got out of the car; Ethan got out of the passenger seat and yawned, Melissa than said "a little sleepy still?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I had a bit of a rough night last night, between having a nightmare and being nervous about today I didn't get much sleep."

Melissa then said "can I ask what the nightmare was about."

Ethan replied "you can but I don't usually remember them too much, when I do it's mostly stuff from our past or stuff I don't like to think about."

Melissa then said "if you ever want to talk about them you can always talk to me."

Ethan nodded and said "thanks but like I said I don't remember them too much after they've happened and then I'll usually only talk to Aid about them. There not as bad as they used to be though and there less frequent now, I mainly have them if I'm stressed out about something now."

Melissa replied "that's good that there becoming less frequent."

Ethan nodded "yeah I think also talking about my experiences with the rest of the pack has helped too. Talking to Aid about it is ok and I know he's listening to me when I do talk about it to him, but it's different saying something to Scott or Stiles hell even Isaac. I talk more about them to Danny though."

Once they got in Ethan went up to the admin desk with Melissa and signed in, Ethan was given a bracelet with his name on it. Melissa was given one saying that she was with him. After waiting for a few minutes they called Ethan to a room where they had him change into a hospital gown and a pair of pants for his surgery, they gave him a second gown to help cover his back. When he picked them up one of them ended up being way too small for him so Melissa ended up helping him put the first one on well the other nurse had to go find another gown. When she returned with it she apologised and said that she had no idea how it had happened

After he had changed into his hospital attire he was taken to an exam room where he was weighed, measured, and had his vital signs taken. His temperature was slightly elevated but nothing that concerned the nurse taking it. She also commented how relaxed he seemed as normally someone's blood pressure would be up slightly if they were going to be having their first surgery. Ethan replied to her "I'm a pretty relaxed person most of the time."

The nurse nodded and said that he was a very healthy young man, Ethan then said "well other than having Tonsils that keep getting infected when I get sick."

The nurse then said "well that's what your here for."

Ethan mumbled "yeah," The nurse then said "you must be quite the lady killer at school."

Ethan replied "yeah but I don't play for that team. My boyfriend likes me though, I do notice girls looking at me, but they don't do anything for me."

The nurse then replied "That's ok too my son Josh is gay as well."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I've met him he's ok. He and Danny used to date."

She then said "so you're the Ethan that left town and broke Danny's heart."

Ethan replied "yeah I was kind of stupid but my twin brother and I had some things we had to work out, it's complicated."

The nurse then said "don't worry I'm not judging you. I'm only going by what my son said about you, besides he said that Danny broke up with him anyway after you came back."

She then took him back to his room and saw Melissa there and said "are you taking responsibility for this young man today?"

Melissa than said "yes he's living with Scott and I now along with his brother."

The nurse replied "wow you must have a full house then."

Melissa nodded and said "yeah we do but they all help out a lot. This one needs some extra care for the next few days though."

The nurse then said "keep an eye on this one he's a cutie."

Ethan jokingly said "she better or my brother will have something to say about it."

Melissa then said "his brothers a little protective of him."

Ethan grabbed his phone from the table where he had left it and texted Danny telling him that one of his nurses was Josh's mom. Danny texted back asking if she was mad at him about Josh, Ethan texted back nope she was cool with it.

A few minutes later a boy who was about 10 came in the room. Ethan turned to him and said "hey my names Ethan what's yours?"

The boy turned to him and said "it's Jack and I'm having my tonsils out today."

Ethan smiled at him and said "so am I."

The nurse that had been looking after Ethan earlier came in and apologised to him and said "we have a few tonsillectomies today so we had to put him in a room with you if that's ok."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I'm cool with that."

She then lead Jack off to the exam room where Ethan had been a few minutes ago, well him and his mom where gone the anesthesiologist who would be looking after Ethan came in and introduced himself as Doctor Mitchell. He then said to Ethan quietly "I know what you are."

Ethan had a panicked look on his face and said "what do you mean by that? I'm just an 18 year old having his tonsils out."

Doctor Mitchell then said "relax I'm not a hunter nor do I work with any particular pack. Just to let you know there are a number of Doctors that have extra training with Emissaries in what to do with werewolves. I only came here in the last couple of months and you're the first werewolf I've had come in for surgery. I've spoke both with your surgeon and also with Doctor Deaton. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. Ok."

Ethan nodded and said "ok that makes me feel a little better, I get a little panicky sometime when someone outs me as a werewolf and I don't know them heck I was even when my boyfriend did."

Doctor Mitchell said "I can completely understand that, now if you don't have any more questions I'll explain how I'm going to put you under ok."

Ethan shook his head and said "no not right now."

Doctor Mitchell then said "with my older panties what I'll usually do is hook up a syringe with the anesthetic in it to their IV and let them inject it themselves."

Ethan's eyes opened wide as he said "wow sounds cool."

Doctor Mitchell then said "then that's what we'll do now for you I need to do a little extra prep so I can put the IV in ok."

Ethan nodded and said "what are you going to inject me with wolfs bane or something."

The Doctor replied "no I'm just going to use some in a little rubbing alcohol that has some in it to clean your skin where I'm going to put the needle ok," he then turned to Melissa and said "I know you're a nurse here and I could use a little help ok."

Melissa garbed a set of gloves from the dispenser in the room and put them on after washing her hands she then unpacked the kit with the IV port in it. Doctor Mitchell did the same after he put a bottle of alcohol on the small table beside the tray and said "use this instead of the one in the kit as it's premixed with wolfs bane in it, don't worry about it not being startle the only time you really need to worry about stuff like that is if you're dealing with a severally injured werewolf."

He then turned back to Ethan and said "this might sting a little" as he put some of the alcohol onto the wipe that Mellissa handed him. He gently swabbed an area on his arm.

Mellissa then took an elastic band from the kit and pulled it tight around his arm and said "this is just so we can find a vein easier ok."

Doctor Mitchell then said to Ethan "ok now you're going to feel a little stick from the needle ok." As he put the needle in Melissa could see a little bit of pain go across Ethan's face and his eyes glowed blue for a second before turning back to their normal brown.

The Doctor had fished and attached the tube and put a piece of tape on it keep it in place and said "there that's not too bad now is it."

Ethan replied "yeah it didn't hurt too much, it was more of a reaction to wolfs bane more than anything else. "

Melissa then helped dispose of the materials from the kit and put the bottle that had wolfs bane mixed with alcohol in her purse as she got told to keep it in case she needed it.

A few minutes later Jack came back in just as another nurse was putting an IV into the port that had been put into Ethan's arm, Jack than asked if he was going to get one too, the nurse said that Ethan was getting one because he was going to get his medicine in a different way because he was older.

Dr, Mitchell came in again and this time he went over to talk to Jack. Melissa leaned over to Ethan's ear and whispered to him asking if Jack was a werewolf. Ethan shook his head no.

Meanwhile Dr. Mitchell was explaining to Jack that he was going to go to sleep for his operation by breathing in some special sleepy air through a mask.

After the doctor had left Jack turned to Ethan and said "can I ask you something?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah sure?"

Jack then said "have you ever had an operation before?"

Ethan replied "no, but I have some friends that have and they all said that it's no big deal having your tonsils out."

Jack then said "are you scared?"

Ethan thought about it for a minute and said "yeah a little but sometimes being scared isn't a bad thing."

Jack looked at him and said "what do you mean?"

Ethan then said "being scared about things when you don't know what's going to happen is normal."

Jack then said "have you ever been scared before?"

Ethan replied "yeah lots of times but things always worked out most of the time."

Just then a nurse came in to take Jack to the operating room. Ethan said goodbye to him, wished him good luck and said he might see him when they both wake up.

About an hour later it was Ethan's turn to go to the operating room. They stopped at the pre op room where a nurse put a cap on Ethan's head. He tried to take a selfie of it when Melissa took his phone from him and said "her let me take it." Ethan then sent the picture to Danny who texted him "you look cute in that get up hope everything goes well."

A few minutes later it was time for him to go into the Operating room; he asked Melissa if she could come in with him and get some video on his phone of him going under.

Once Ethan got into the operating room they took off the second gown and opened up the back of the first and then had him lie on the operating table. Josh's mom was one of the nurses in there and she apologised if the table was cold. Ethan replied "nah it's not too bad I'm a pretty warm person."

She next instructed him to put his head on the donut at the end of the table. She next hooked him up to the heart monitor, well she was doing that she said "you have some nice mussels there you must work out."

Ethan replied "yeah I do a little."

Melissa laughed at that as she knew what workouts for the boys consisted of. The nurse also put a blood pressure cuff on his arm and a pulse ox meter on his finger. Melissa took a glance at the monitor and notice how stable all of Ethan's vital signs were normally she'd see slight fluctuations especially in a situation like he was right now. She wondered what they would be like when he was like when he was in full on werewolf mode.

Dr. Mitchell then came in and said "Ok Ethan, are you all ready to go under?"

Ethan then said "yeah I'm as ready as I going to be."

He then took a syringe of some thick white liquid and conceited it to Ethan's IV tube, handed it to him and said "ok now just take it in your right hand and squeeze it all in."

Ethan picked it up and looked at it for a second, before pushing on the syringe, he didn't push too hard as he didn't want something to happen that shouldn't as only three people in the room knew he was a werewolf. As he was injecting himself his surgeon walked in and said "he should be out in a little bit."

Ethan was already feeling it as Dr. Mitchell said "ok you should be getting a funny taste in your month soon."

Ethan replied "yeah got it already." Dr. Mitchell started counting backwards from five, before he got to one Ethan muttered "did you get the number of the truck?", and passed out cold. Dr, Mitchell then placed a tube down his throat to help Ethan breathe during the surgery. Melissa kissed him on the forehead and said that she'd be there when he wakes up.

About an hour later Ethan was slowly waking up from the surgery, Melissa was there by his side holding his hand just like she had about 8 years ago with Scott. As he was waking up Melissa herd him muttering something that sounded like Latin, One of the other nurses' heard it too and said "was that Latin?"

Melissa looked up and said "it might be he learned it somewhere."

She then looked back to Ethan and said "come on Ethan wake up for me."

Ethan then mumbled "ah but I don't want to go to school today."

Melissa said "don't worry you don't have to until you feel better ok. Just open your eyes so I can tell Aiden your ok."

Ethan opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's name. Melissa then said "that's beater," as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Aiden telling him that Ethan was starting to wake up. As she sent it Ethan closed his eyes again partly and grabbed the blanket on him and tired to curl up and sleep again.

Just as he was dozing off again the song Miss you started playing from Melissa's purse. She fumbled threw it well Ethan became a lot more alert when he realised his brother Aiden was calling him. She handed it to him and he answered it and fairly hoarsely said "Aid hurts too much to talk now ok." Melissa could her Aiden say "that's ok bro I just wanted to know if you were ok and I'll see you after school ok." Ethan gave a little growl it wasn't the type that Melissa had usually heard from them it was more playful. She then herd Aiden say "can you pass your phone to Melissa." Ethan passed it to her. She talked to Aiden for a couple of minutes and told him that Ethan was doing ok and was going to be moved to another room soon where he could spends some more time waking up before they head home.

After she hung it up a couple of orderlies came to take Ethan back to the room he had shared with Jack earlier. Ethan smiled as he saw Jack in there when he was brought in. Jack smiled back at him and said "hey"

Ethan waved at him and said "hey" back.

Melissa then said Ethan's throat is a little bit sorer than Jacks because when you have your tonsils taken out when you're older it hurts a bit more. Ethan also thought to himself plus I'm not used to this much pain, the last time he had pain this bad was when his family died and he almost died.

Jack than said "Ethan needs a popsicle."

Just then Josh's mom came in and said "only if he wants one."

Ethan looked at her and had a grin on his face a mile wide. Melissa than said "it looks like he does Janet."

Janet then said "I'll go and see if I can find him one. It always seems that the bigger they get the more of a baby they are when they're sick."

Melissa muttered to herself "tell me about it," as she thought about having to deal with all five boys being sick at once; of course Ethan had been the worst of them and she only one who ended up with Tonsillitis.

A few minutes later Janet came back and said "I'm sorry all we had left was a pink one."

Ethan smiled and said "that's ok," as he took it from her. The cold from it felt good on his sore throat.

About an hour later it was time for both of them to go home. Well Ethan was putting his shirt on Jack noticed his mussels and said "wow your really strong," Ethan nodded as Melissa said "he works out a lot."

An orderly came with a wheelchair for him and he gave Melissa a look that said no way, she turned to him and said "it's hospital policy ok and besides you might be a little week from the anesthetic ok."

Ethan nodded as he got to his feet and almost fell he got a helping hand from both the orderly and Melissa, as she said "see what I mean."

Ethan nodded he wasn't in the mood right now to try and ague with her, heck his throat hurt too much to even talk.

They stopped by the hospital pharmacy to pick up a couple of prescriptions for him one was some antibiotics and the other was something for the pain. Melissa told him that he only had to take those if he felt like it. Ethan was about to take out his wallet to pay for them when Melissa said "I had all of you added to my plan you guys are covered if you need anything just like Scott and Mike are."

Ethan nodded and mouthed "thanks."

Melissa then left to go get the car, once she got back with it both her and the orderly helped Ethan into the car.

Once they got home Melissa helped Ethan into the house, he was a little more awake now. Once they got in he went to his and Aiden's room and took off the hoodie he had on grabbed one of Aiden's from a drawer and then grabbed a couple of pillows from the bed they shared, he then headed to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. Melissa came over to him and said "comfy." Ethan nodded as he stretched out on the couch.

Melissa then said to him "I've got your antibiotic here and if you want I can give you some of the pain meds too." Ethan nodded and said "yeah pain meds too."

He took both of them and fell asleep on the couch. He was sound asleep when Scott. Isaac, Mike and Aiden came home. Aiden went over to him immediately rubbed his shoulder. Ethan woke up and growled a little at his brother it was a playful type of growl from him and not threatening like the ones they gave when they were mad at each other or other members of the pack. Aiden then gave his brother a big hug and said "I missed you at school today, feeling better now."

Ethan shrugged as Melissa came into the room and said "the anesthetic is still in his system and his werewolf healing won't kick in until it's worked its way through his system."

Aiden then said "what if I do something to kick start it?"

Ethan shook his head and said "don't it will just hurt me," Aiden than said "ok but can I still do this," as he put his hand on his arm and took some of the pain.

Ethan than said "thanks that helps," Aiden then saw he had on one of his hoodies and said "you missed me that much that you wanted something with my sent."

Ethan nodded just as Danny knocked at the door. He came in went over to Ethan and said "how are you feeling."

Ethan then said "I've been better. It hurts to talk."

Danny nodded and said "I know, I had mine out just after you got sick."

Ethan nodded and sent a text to Danny that said "it hurts more because I can't heal right now." Danny then said "why can't he heal right now?"

Melissa then told him how the anesthetic needed to work its way out of his system. Danny then reached into his bag and said "I have something for you. When I saw it, it reminded me of you, and I found the t shirt online." Danny pulled out of his bag a stuffed wolf that had a t-shirt on that said "I had my tonsils out."

Ethan took it from him and smiled and said "it smells like you too."

Danny then said "well I figured it should as the one you gave me when I was sick smelt like you. Mind you it smells more of werewolf than anything else."

Ethan laughed at that, Aiden then said "yeah that can kind of linger on something."

Melissa then came over to Ethan and said "do you need anything to drink or do you want some ice or a freeze?"

Ethan thought about it for a second before trying to say the word freeze. Aiden rubbed his back well he had his other hand taking some pain from his brother and said "lucky guy getting Mellissa to bring you a freeze."

Scott then said "Mom can I have one too?"

She turned to him and said "did you have to have your tonsils taken out today?"

Scott then said "no but we don't have them in the house that often."

Melissa said as she was holding opening the freezer "just leave them for Ethan for now ok."

She was about to ask which one he wanted when she saw his hand reach in and grab one. He then tore it open with his teeth. Melissa than said "you could act somewhat civilized and use scissors."

Ethan nodded and Aiden said "he knows he's just does stuff like that to be goofy."

Ethan made his way back to the couch well he was sucking on his freeze. Danny then said "it looks like your enjoying that."

Ethan nodded as Aiden wet to sit beside him again this time Ethan pushed him off as he tried to take some pain from him. Ethan looked at him and said "not now I'm good for a while."

Aiden than said "are you sure bro?"

Ethan nodded as he continued sucking his freeze; Aiden then said "Ok but let me know if you want me to take any pain from you."

Danny then asked "why did he push you off from taking pain away from him?"

Aiden replied "it's his way of reminding me not to take too much as there's a danger if you take too much from someone or something you can kill yourself. He worries about it though."

Melissa then said "that shows he cares for you just as much as you do for him."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah I know he does. I just hate to see him in pain and feel him in pain too."

Danny said "so do you always feel what he feels?"

Aiden replied "no just if were in pain, we share thoughts a lot though, but pain is the only thing we feel when the other is in pain."

Later that night when Ethan was heading to bed Melissa gave him some more pain meds and told him to get some rest and that he could stay in bed as long as he wanted to the next day. Ethan nodded and said "thanks."

Aiden then said as he helped his brother to their room "thanks for being there for him."

Melissa replied "it's my pleasure, and I'll say to you what I said to him I'll be there for him just like I was when Scott had his out."

Aiden nodded and said "good, now I have to get him to bed. If he tries to get up in the morning I'll try and make him sleep in, no promises though he may just want to crash on the couch all day."

Melissa nodded and said "that's fine too."

A little while later Melissa went in to their room to check on them. She saw Ethan had almost no blankets on him and looked a little cold, she pulled it up over him and heard him mutter thanks "pack Mom"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a brief author's note this is essentially the same as chapter 1 but with Aiden's perspective on what was going on plus some additional stuff thath I'm tying into the next chapter.**

* * *

The day began like any other for Aiden the alarm went off in the room he shared with his twin brother Ethan, in the McCall house. As he reached over to turn it off he realised that Ethan was still asleep on him as he had been comforting him a few hours before when he had woken having a nightmare. Ethan had them every now and then although now that they were living with Scott and his Mom they were becoming less frequent. Ethan now mainly had them when he was stressed out now. Sometimes when he had them he'd wake up others he'd fall back to sleep with Aiden cuddling him, this had been one of the later.

Well Aiden was thinking about all that Ethan was slowly waking up and had shut off the Alarm. Aiden noticed Ethan and said "Morning bro, could you get off of me so I can get up?"

Ethan nodded as he started getting up Aiden then said to him "you don't have to get up remember Melissa said you could sleep in well the rest of us are getting ready for School, or have you forget you're getting your Tonsils out today."

Ethan walked off to the bathroom and said "neither I just want to get up now anyway, plus I don't really feel like sleeping in if you're not."

Aiden laughed as he realised his twin brother had just locked him out of the bathroom. At that same moment Melissa came in to tell Ethan that he could sleep in. Aiden said "if you're coming to tell Ethan that he can sleep in I already tried he's not game for it today." Aiden then banged on the door and said "open it up Ethan it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

A few seconds later Ethan opened the door and said "can't you give me a few minutes alone?"

Aiden then jokingly said "what I gave you seven minutes, how much more do you want?"

Ethan came out of the bathroom and said "really that's your come back Aid?"

Aiden laughed and said "yeah it is," as he walked into the bathroom.

Ethan then made his way out of the room. Melissa followed him out as he said to her "I know I can't have anything to eat but, can I have a cup of coffee at least?" She thought about it for a second and said "ok just one and only because you're not scheduled until noon, but nothing else ok."

Ethan nodded as he poured himself one before heading to the living room. Scott, Mike and Isaac had come downstairs and were grabbing some cereal as Aiden came in to grab some too. He turned to Ethan and said "not wanting to join us because you can't have anything to eat today."

Ethan then said "yeah I just don't want to be that close to food right now if I can't have any."

Melissa then came over to him and said "don't worry you'll be able to once you've had your surgery."

Aiden then said "I really should be there for him too."

Melissa replied "Aiden we've been through this ok, Ethan said he'll be fine and besides someone has to get his work for him, after all you're both in the same classes this year."

Ethan then said "I'll be fine ok bro, Melissa will call you if I'm not or if she needs some help with me ok."

Aiden nodded and hugged his brother and said "Ok I guess I think it's harder on you then me being apart from each other sometimes."

Ethan replied "yeah but sometimes we need to do things apart, besides Melissa cares about us now and she's a nurse so I trust her and it's not like I'm checking into some motel where people committed suicide and had wolfs bane blown in my face without knowing it."

Aiden laughed at that, hugged him again and said "good luck then ok, I'll see you after school."

Aiden then rode off on his motorcycle to school. Once he got there he went to his locker to grab what he needed, he could tell that Danny was approaching him and was already looking at him when he said "hey Aiden where's Ethan today?"

Aiden replied "he's getting his tonsils out today."

Danny replied "oh crap that's today; I forgot about it, I should call him." He then pulled out his phone and got in touch with Ethan just as he was on his way to the hospital. He told him he'd swing by after school.

A little while later Aiden was having lunch with the rest of the pack when he got a weird feeling that he'd never really had before. Stiles guessed it might have been because Ethan had been put under the anesthetic, Aiden agreed and made a quick call to Melissa who said that he had just been put under for his surgery. She told him that she had taken some video on his phone and one of the doctors had it was going to take some picture of Ethan during his surgery.

A little while later Aiden got a text from Melissa telling him that Ethan was just waking up, as he had some time between his classes he pulled out his phone to say hi to his brother. The first thing he heard was him says was that it hurt for him to talk. So all he did was to tell him that he'd see him later when he got home. He then talked to Melissa to find out how he was doing she filled him in on everything and told him that Ethan was going to be fine.

Ethan was sound asleep when Scott. Isaac, Mike and Aiden came home. Aiden went over to him immediately rubbed his shoulder. Ethan woke up and growled a little at his brother it was a playful type of growl from him and not threatening like the ones they gave when they were mad at each other or other members of the pack. Aiden then gave his brother a big hug and said "I missed you at school today, felling better now."

Ethan shrugged as Melissa came into the room and said "the anesthetic is still in his system and his werewolf healing won't kick in until it's worked its way through his system."

Aiden then said "what if I do something to kick start it?"

Ethan shook his head and said "don't it will just hurt me," Aiden then said "ok but can I still do this," as he put his hand on his arm and took some of the pain.

Ethan then said "thanks that helps," Aiden then saw he had on one of his hoodies and said "you missed me that much that you wanted something with my sent."

Ethan nodded just as Danny knocked at the door. He came in went over to Ethan and said "how are you feeling."

Ethan then said "I've been better. It hurts to talk."

Danny nodded and said "I know, I had mine out just after you got sick."

Ethan nodded and sent a text to Danny that said "it hurts more because I can't heal right now." Danny then said "why can't he heal right now?"

Melissa than told him how the anesthetic needed to work its way out of his system. Danny then reached into his bag and said "I have something for you. When I saw it, it reminded me of you, and I found the t shirt on line." Danny pulled out of his bag a stuffed wolf that had a t-shirt on that said "I had my tonsils out."

Ethan took it from him and smiled and said "it smells like you too."

Danny then said "well I figured it should as the one you gave me when I was sick smelt like you. Mind you it smells more of werewolf than anything else."

Ethan laughed at that, Aiden then said "yeah that can kind of linger on something."

Melissa then came over to Ethan and said "do you need anything to drink or do you want some ice or a freeze?"

Ethan thought about it for a second before trying to say the word freeze. Aiden rubbed his back well he had his other hand taking some pain from his brother and said "lucky guy getting Mellissa to bring you a freeze."

Scott then said "Mom can I have one too?"

She turned to him and said "did you have to have your tonsils taken out today?"

Scott then said "no but we don't have them in the house that often."

Melissa said as she was holding opening the freezer "just leave them for Ethan for now ok."

She was about to ask which one he wanted when she saw his hand reach in and grab one. He then tore it open with his teeth. Melissa than said "you could act somewhat civilized and use scissors."

Ethan nodded and Aiden said "he knows he's just does stuff like that to be goofy."

Ethan made his way back to the couch well he was sucking on his freeze. Danny then said "it looks like your enjoying that."

Ethan nodded as Aiden wet to sit beside him again this time Ethan pushed him off as he tried to take some pain from him. Ethan looked at him and said "not now I'm good for a while."

Aiden than said "are you sure bro?"

Ethan nodded as he continued sucking his freeze; Aiden then said "Ok but let me know if you want me to take any pain from you."

Danny then asked "why did he push you off from taking pain away from him?"

Aiden replied "it's his way of reminding me not to take too much as there's a danger if you take too much from someone or something you can kill yourself. He worries about it though."

Melissa then said "that shows he cares for you just as much as you do for him."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah I know he does. I just hate to see him in pain and feel him in pain too."

Danny said "so do you always feel what he feels?"

Aiden replied "no just if were in pain, we share thoughts a lot though, but pain is the only thing we feel when the other is in pain."

Later that night when Ethan was heading to bed Melissa gave him some more pain meds and told him to get some rest and that he could stay in bed as long as he wanted to the next day. Ethan nodded and said "thanks."

Aiden then said as he helped his brother to their room "thanks for being there for him."

Melissa replied "it's my pleasure, and I'll say to you what I said to him I'll be there for him just like I was when Scott had his out."

Aiden nodded and said "good, now I have to get him to bed. If he tries to get up in the morning I'll try and make him sleep in, no promises though he may just want to crash on the couch all day."

Melissa nodded and said "that's fine too."

A little while later Melissa went in to their room to check on them. She saw Ethan had almost no blankets on him and looked a little cold, she pulled it up over him and herd him mutter thanks "pack Mom"

Later that night Ethan was in a bit of pain and Aiden took some of it away from him, Ethan mumbled "thanks Aid" as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Aiden slept with his arms around his brother that night just in case he woke up again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Aiden woke up to the alarm clock again, just like every other day. Today unlike the day before Ethan wasn't lying on top of him, which meant he could easily get up. Since Ethan was going to be staying home again today as he still wasn't back to normal, as all the Doctors that knew about him being a werewolf from Doctor Deaton, his surgeon and Doctor Mitchell had said it will take a few days for him to get back to full strength even then he should still take it easy for a least a week.

Aiden was able to take advantage of the fact that his brother was still asleep and got to use the bathroom first, which was actually kind of rare, as Ethan always seemed to get to it ahead of him. When he got out he saw Ethan slowly getting up, he went over to him and said "felling a little better today."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah but my throat still hurts, just not as bad." After he returned from the bathroom he grabbed a pair of track paints, put them on, he also grabbed a tank top and put that on before garbing Aiden's hoodie that he had worn the day before. He then grabbed a pillow and his stuffed wolf from Danny.

Melissa came down to see him lying on the couch cuddling the stuffed wolf well he was flipping through the TV channels he came across a Scooby doo cartoon that had Scrappy in it as well. Well he was watching it Mike came into the room with a bowl of cereal and said "sorry if I'm eating in front of you but I always like watching Scooby doo."

Ethan then said "don't worry I ok with it."

Melissa then came over to him with his meds and a glass of juice and said "here take these and you can just relax where you are for as long as you like ok."

Ethan nodded, she then asked him if he felt like having anything to eat Ethan nodded as she said "how about some toast ok."

Ethan then said "yeah that sounds good, can you put some peanut butter on it?"

Melissa then said "it sounds like you can talk more today."

Ethan replied "yeah it hurts less to talk, I'm not really sure if it's because my werewolf healing has kicked in."

Mellissa then said "don't do anything stupid to test it ok."

Ethan replied "I don't plan on it."

A little while later Ethan had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling the stuffed wolf from Danny, Melissa grabbed a blanket and laid it over him just in case he was cold. He pulled part of it around himself and said "thanks pack mom."

Melissa smiled at that as it was term that Ethan, Aiden and Isaac had started using when they had all gotten sick. She was proud to think that the boys as she called them wanted to call her that. She often thought of all of them as hers boys. Scott was her son and the love of her life, Isaac had been taken in when he was kicked out by Derek, Ethan and Aiden had joined them when they got evicted from their apartment, and of course her nephew Mike who had been bitten by Scott and his parents had passed away all on the same night .No matter how they came into the house they were her boys now, and when they needed her she was there as their pack mom. There were also times when she would come across them doing some doing something cutie like the first time they were in a puppy pile together or even what she saw just now. She knew she had to share it with the rest of them or she would never hear the end of it so she pulled out her phone and sent a picture of him to the rest o the pack.

*Same Day at Beacon Hills High *

Meanwhile at school Aiden was still finding it a little tough to be there without Ethan, it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before, mainly because it had been a Thursday oddly Aiden had never got the feel of them for some reason, but today was Friday and he knew that he could spend the weekend helping look after his brother.

Well he was on his way to English Danny walked over to him and said "hey how's Ethan today."

Aiden replied "he's doing better he's in less pain today when we left he was on the couch watching cartoons and eating some toast. His werewolf healing may or may not have kicked in yet because he's still a little sleepy."

Danny nodded and said "that's good I should come over and see him again today after school."

Aiden then said "yeah he'll like that."

Just then the two of them got texts from Melissa with the picture she had taken of Ethan sleeping on the couch. Danny laughed at it as Aiden said "I think this is going to be my picture when he calls me for a little while."

He then texted Mellissa back thanking her for the picture and also thanking her for looking after Ethan, he then sent one to Ethan with the picture telling him it was his new picture for when he called him.

As the day went on the rest of the pack as well as the Hale boys joked about the picture that Mellissa had sent of Ethan sleeping on the couch with a stuffed wolf. During lunch Isaac turned to Aiden and said "Hey Aid, are there any magazines or something I could get Ethan you know to kind of be nice to him and cheer him up?"

Aiden then said "yeah there are some he likes I'll go with you and show you some of his favorites; you may want to stay away from some of the more risqué ones though."

Isaac than said "why is there like a gay werewolf monthly or something?"

Aiden and Danny laughed at that, Aiden replied "no but he does like some that you may not want to be seen buying."

Danny laughed and said "I couldn't imagine what gay werewolf monthly would be like. I just got this picture of nude male werewolves howling at the moon."

Aiden then said "this isn't Twilight ok we don't get naked when we shift."

Allison then said "wait you've read Twilight?"

Aiden replied "no Ethan did he didn't really think it was written well and didn't think much of the werewolf stuff."

Stiles than asked "what about the movies did he see any of them?"

Aiden said "he had no desire to see them. You can text him and ask his opinion on them if you want." He said the last part as he got a reply from him about the picture saying "_great yet another embarrassing photo of me gets used by my brother_."

Stiles then texted him asking what he thought of the twilight movies and got a response back asking why he was asking about that. Stiles then filled him in on some of the conversion, Ethan then replied back that" _Scott is twice the werewolf that Taylor Lautner ever would be and if he was one Scott could probably kick his ass no problem_." They all laughed at that at that last one as Aiden texted him back "_glad to see you got your sense of humor back bro_." Scott also texted him saying "_glad you think I can kick somebody's ass for once_." He added LOL and a smiley face with a tongue sticking out back to him. He got a response back "_that's why you have us. Tell everyone else I miss them and I'm hitting the shower_" Scott filled them in on Ethan's response.

Danny then said "so just curious are there many gay werewolves?"

Aiden replied "as far as I know my brother is the only one, it's not really something that you can easily keep track of as it's probably just s much even more of a big deal coming out as a werewolf as it is a human. After all everywhere isn't as excepting as Beacon Hills. "

Danny than said "yeah I guess it must have been hard for him to come out."

Aiden then said "yeah it was a big deal when he told me although I had kind of expected it when he didn't seem that interested in girls. He came out well we were in our last pack and unfortunately the Alpha in that didn't take to kindly to it."

The others all knew what Aiden meant by that as they herd Ethan talk about it, even Jake and Drew Hale who were sitting with them as well. Jake said "yeah Ethan's the first gay werewolf I've meet too, although I haven't meet a lot just the Fenrir's and you guys so ours is kind of limited."

Drew then added "I don't think Mom even knows if there are other gay werewolves."

* back to McCall house *

At the McCall house Ethan had woken from his nap and saw a message on his phone from his brother he laughed at it as he saw the picture and texted him back.

His phoned buzzed again as he had the ringer turned off because he didn't want to be disturbed when he was sleeping. He looked at it and saw Stiles had sent him a message asking him about Twilight, he texted him back "_why do you want to know that?_" He got a repose back saying that someone brought it up and Aiden had said you had read it. Melissa came over and asked him what he thought was so funny he showed her the texts from Stiles and he showed her what he was sending back to him. Melissa laughed and said "poor Scott you guys give him a hard time sometimes."

Ethan then got one back from Scott, he showed it to Melissa she said "ok that was good response from him." Ethan nodded and said "yeah it was."

Melissa then said "can I send him something back on your phone?"

Ethan than said "show me first."

Melissa typed one out saying "_that's why you have us_". Ethan looked at it and added "_Tell everyone else I miss them and I'm hitting the shower_" once he sent it he turned to Melissa and said "I'm going to take a shower."

Melissa said to him "do you want anything to eat I can make you some soup if you fell like it."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah that sounds good."

As Ethan walked away to his room Melissa noticed that he was limping a little it was something she had noticed when he played lacrosse after games he would have more weight on his left leg just like he did now . She stopped him and said "what's with the limp."

Ethan grabbed his phone and texted her "_my knees a little sore from not moving it. I did something to it when I was 12 and it hurts every now and then._"

Melissa then said to him "have you ever had it looked at?"

He shook his head and said "no."

Melissa came over to him and rubbed his back and said "you poor guy life didn't deal you a good set of cards did it."

Ethan looked at her and said "no it's not fair is it."

Melissa nodded and said "true but it has a way of balancing itself out. You've got a brother that cares for you a lot. You've got an Alpha and a Pack Mom who care about you. Mike looks at you like a big brother. Even Isaac trusts you more than he did." She then hugged him and said "what would Aiden think if he saw you being sorry for yourself like this?"

Ethan replied "exactly what you're doing now."

Melissa than said "go have a nice warm shower ok and hopefully you'll feel a bit better ok," Ethan nodded and said "ok" as he headed off to his room to shower.

Well he was there Melissa picked up her phone and called Aiden.

*Back at School *

Aiden was heading outside to sit under a tree for a bit as he had study hall next period and he just wanted to be alone for a little bit, maybe even talk to his brother, right as he thought about it his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it and saw that Melissa was calling him.

He answered it as he sat against the three and said "Hey Melissa is everything ok with Ethan right now?" Melissa then told him about the conversation she had just and with him and that he was in the shower now.

Aiden then said "put me on speaker so he can hear me," as soon as Melissa did that, Aiden could already tell the difference and said "Ethan I know you can hear me ok don't worry your safe and you'll be fine ok. I'll see you when I get home ok bro. In the mean time just chill ok and take advantage of the freezes ok."

They both herd a small howl, Aiden then said "he's did that to acknowledge me. He then said "thanks for calling me he just needs to hear my voice sometimes. Bye for now I'll see you and him when I get home and thanks again for taking care of him for me"

Just then Stiles and Scott came over as they both had spares too. Scott said as Aiden hung up the phone "what the hell was the noise it sounded like a sick puppy."

Aiden Replied "it was a sick puppy well at least Ethan's howl when he's sick, that is."

Stiles then said "it sounded almost as pathetic as Scott's first attempt at one."

Scott then said "thanks Stiles you really know how to make someone feel good about themselves."

Aiden then said "so how bad was his first howl?"

Stiles replied "it was pretty bad."

Scott then said "I was under a lot of pressure ok I was doing it over the PA at the school and I was trying to call the Alpha ok."

Aiden then said "wait you did it over the PA at school."

Scott then said "it was at night, and I wasn't sure who the Alpha was."

Aiden than said "wait I thought you said Peter bit you."

Scott then said "that was before I knew Derek and I actually suspected Deaton at one point."

Aiden replied "yeah I could see that as an Alpha can sometime mask themselves to other werewolves. Ethan and I never really mastered that one."

Scott then said "so what about the first time you guys howled?"

Aiden thought for a moment and said "it was kind of pathetic but we were only 6 at the time."

Stiles then said "wow that young."

Aiden replied "yeah we were trying to mimic our Dad, he was kind of proud that we tried to do it."

Scott then said "so how is Ethan doing?"

Aiden replied "he's ok, he's just feeling a little down right now because he feels helpless. Mainly because his werewolf healing hasn't kicked in and it's hard on him to not be around everyone. He's more social then I am."

Scott then said "yeah he is. When you got suspended last year for bringing your motorcycle into school he was a little different."

Aiden then said "first of all you know I didn't drive it into the school and yeah when I'm not around he does let his guard down a little more."

Stiles then said "so what were those two weeks like for you."

Ethan replied "well the first one Deucalion just let Kali have her way with me. It really sucked I did get some time to fix Ethan's bike though."

Scott then said "so what did she do to you."

Aiden spat on the ground as he said "she beat the carp out of me, I just took it like a man and didn't fight back like she wanted me to. I didn't because I knew she wanted to me so it would be more fun for her."

Stiles then said "that sucks. So it was sort of like that time when we had that away game and one of the other team's players beat up Ethan because he kissed Danny after the game."

Aiden said "yeah a bit like that but she made it hurt more, he took it because he knew he'd heal from it. I seriously wanted to kill that guy for that, but there were too many people around. I was glad your mom volunteered to take us home so he could heal on his own."

Scott then said "yeah she's great for stuff like that."

Just then Sweet Child of mine started playing from Aidens phone he answered it and said "hey bro you didn't have to call me." They heard him say "just wanted to thank you for earlier." Aiden then said "you feel better now then, don't talk just relax ok I've got one more period at School and I'll be home ok bro."

Stiles then said "hey how about we have a pack movie night tonight?"

Ethan then said from Aidens phone" I'm game but no Horror movies."

Aiden said "don't worry bro never again ok." He said that as he had remembered the time that Lydia and Danny had brought one over to their old apartment, they had thought it would be fun to watch well cuddling with their werewolves. Ethan ended up cowering during most of the movie with his head in Danny's lap. Aiden had also had to deal with him not sleeping much that night also; it wasn't so much the movie it just brought out a lot of emotion from Ethan that he normally hid. He had never really liked violence and only went along with Aiden in carrying out what he had to as he had to do it to survive.

Stiles said "I'll find a comedy then ok Ethan, don't worry I'm not so big on horror now after the whole nogitsune thing myself."

They all said goodbye to him as he said he was going to have something to eat.

* McCall house*

Back at the McCall house Ethan had just hung up his phone and sat down at the breakfast bar where Melissa asked him if he wanted a bowl or a mug for his soup. Ethan chose a bowl. While Melissa was getting it for him He said to her "can I ask you something?'

Melissa nodded and said "sure" as she put the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon.

Ethan then said "when I was in the shower I rinsed my mouth out and spat out some blood, is that normal?"

Melissa then grabbed a small flashlight she had in the kitchen and said "stick out your tongue and say Ahh."

Ethan did it and Melissa took a quick look in his mouth and said "it doesn't look to bad now; sometimes it happens when some has their Tonsils out, if it gets bad or comes back again just let me know ok."

Ethan nodded as he tried the soup, it felt good as he ate it, he felt like he was getting somewhat better now and he hopped the worst was over.

Melissa rubbed his back a little bit and he growled playfully as she did it, originally when she had heard the twins growl at each other she had worried they might be partly feral but over time and after talking to Victoria Hale (Mikes friends Mom) she realised it was quite common in wolf packs, plus she found they were quite affectionate when they growled at each other. When they were mad or angry there eyes would change to blue just like how Scott's would turn Red, sometime he would flash them at them to remind them who was in control.

A little while later after Ethan had finished off three bowls of soup he went back to his room and grabbed his laptop, the cable to sync his phone with it, a sketch pad, some pencils and some markers. After syncing the picture and video from his tonsillectomy with it he went through some other pictures on it before stopping at one that had a picture of Stiles in a puppy pile with all of them.

Melissa came over to him with his antibiotic and some of the painkillers, he took just the antibiotic and said "those make me fell sleepy and I don't relay feel like sleeping now." Melissa then said "do you want anything for the pain or has your werewolf healing kicked in."

Ethan then said "what do you have as far as pain killers go?"

She then said "I've got some Tylenol if you want it."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah that sounds good."

She brought it over to him and gave it to him she then watched as he started sketching the picture of the pack well taking a few glances every now and then at the picture on his laptop. She then said "you're really good at that do you do it often."

Ethan then said "Every now and then when I feel like it, I find it relaxing." He then stopped what he was sketching and pulled up a folder on his laptop and showed her a few he had scanned into it most of them were of Aiden, there were some of Danny as well. He then said "I gave Danny a couple of the ones I did of him because he liked them."

Melissa then said "those are really good, do you usually draw them from a picture like you're doing now."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it's easier to do it from a picture, that way they aren't moving. I took a life drawing class once and didn't really like it because the model was moving too much plus they were nude. I'm not really into drawing nudes, the closet I've done it since was one of Danny but he had his boxers on and a sheet wrapped around him." He then scrolled through them and showed her a copy of it, he then said "Danny has that one."

Melissa then said "you're a little more talkative is your throat feeling better."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it hurts less than it did yesterday, maybe because I'm more awake some of my werewolf healing is kicking in."

Melissa than said "that's good although I think you should stay home for a couple of days more just to be on the safe side and for appearances."

Ethan nodded and said "I'm cool with that but I don't know how Aid will take it, he won't ever admit it to anyone and would kill me if I told you this but he gets lonely without me."

Melissa then said "That's sweet what about you?"

Ethan replied "a little but I'm more social than he is."

Mellissa then said "it's funny you say that as the first few times I saw you with him I thought of you as the submissive twin but then when I saw you with Danny that time you brought him into the ER, it made me rethink that."

Ethan replied "yeah I am a bit, not as much now as I used to be. Aiden took the role of dominant twin to protect us and me from our last pack. When we were younger neither of us was really dominant over the other."

Melissa then said "you too are really close then."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah we are. Oddly I've met twins that aren't close at all and know almost nothing about each other despite living with them. It's like when I hear an older twin say something like "we were born 7 minutes apart and they were the best 7 minutes of my life." I look at it as being the loneliest 7 minutes of my life."

Melissa wrapped an arm around him and hugged him and said "that's so sweet that you care about him so much."

Ethan the said "yeah it is and he likes it, he just doesn't admit it," as he continued with his drawing. As she was watching him she got an idea and said "what are you going to do with it when you're finished?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know do you want it?"

Melissa then said "I was thinking of asking that and I was wondering if I could get you to do some individual ones too."

Ethan then said "can I think about that last part for now, cause I've still got school work I need to catch up on at some point."

Melissa replied "whenever you can do it that's fine with me."

* End of the day at School *

A little while later as School was ending Scott said he had to go to work at Deaton's for a little while, so Stiles offered Mike a ride home. Isaac joined them in the jeep as well, Aiden took his motorcycle it was rare for him and Ethan to take anything other than them. They made their way over to the mall so that Stiles could pick a movie for the pack to see and Aiden could help Isaac find a magazine for Ethan.

Stiles and Mike went into the video store well Isaac and Aiden went into a grocery store. Well they were looking in the video store for a comedy they got a text from Lydia suggesting the notebook, Aiden texted back "_no chance no way_" Mike found something showed it to Stiles who laughed and said "they'll kill us."

Mike then said "nah we've all got a good sense of humor plus Ethan could use a good laugh."

Mike then texted everyone and said "_picked something that looks funny, we should all get a laugh out of it, not saying anything else._"

Isaac and Aiden came out of the store with a few things of their own. Isaac had gotten a men's magazine that Ethan liked for him, Aiden told him that there wasn't usually anything to raunchy in it and wasn't specifically a gay magazine. Aiden had also bought some of Ethan's favorite Ice Cream Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Aiden asked Stiles if it was ok if he put it in the back of his Jeep.

Once they arrived home Aiden went to the kitchen to put the ice cream away, as he did it he said "hey bro I picked up some of your favorite ice cream for you."

Ethan replied "thanks Aid."

Aiden then said "you're sounding better this afternoon."

Ethan node and said "Yeah the pains more tolerable now plus I don't feel sleepy still."

Aiden then said" That's good" as he sat next to him on the couch. He also picked up Ethan's sketch pad and said "doing a little drawing bro."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it's of a pack puppy pile."

Stiles came over and looked at it and said "aw that's so cool who's the headless one in the middle."

Ethan replied "Scott I'm having some trouble with his jaw, it's as if it's uneven or something."

Stiles then said "yeah it is he doesn't really care too much about though. He broke it in a skateboard accident when he was like 8 or something and it just healed like that."

Aiden then said "interesting I'm surprised all the times we've beat the crap out of him we never made it heal back normally."

Ethan than said "I suppose it could be a couple of things like his body is just used to it that way or we never broke that side of his jaw."

Melissa then said "guys this is something I don't want to hear, now Ethan are you ok if I go out to pick up some stuff for dinner?"

Ethan then said "yeah I got my brother, Isaac and Stiles I good."

Just then Danny walked in and said "my parents are out tonight so I was wondering if I could join in on the pack movie night."

Melissa than said "Danny you're always welcome here, just no funny business with Ethan OK, he's still recovering from his surgery."

Danny replied "I hadn't planned on it unless he up for it."

Ethan shook his head and said "not up for that yet Danny boy."

Isaac then came over and said "I got you something," and handed him the magazine he had bought, "Aiden said it's one you like."

Ethan nodded and said "thanks" as he started flipping through it Danny stopped him at one of the pages and said "wait that looks like Jackson."

Just then Lydia came in with Allison and said "what looks like Jackson?"

Danny held up the page in the magazine to show her. She looked at it and said "yeah it's definitely him."

Ethan then said "didn't he say he was posing for some magazine when he was here in the summer?"

Danny replied "yeah I think he did."

Stiles then said "so Jackson posed for a gay magazine?"

Ethan then said "it's a men's fitness magazine not a gay magazine. Also he's the first werewolf I've seen in one too."

Isaac then said "so there really is no gay werewolf monthly?"

Ethan started laughing at that and said "gay werewolf monthly?"

Danny then said "when he suggested that I said it probably had a bunch of nude werewolves howling at the moon."

Ethan then said "so that's how twilight got brought up."

Just then Ethan noticed Mike was flipping through his sketch pad and said "what's with this one of Scott on a couch next to Aiden?"

Ethan replied "I did that the night Aid and I were guarding him when he "joined" the Alpha pack."

Ethan then got up to grab a freeze well Aiden filled them in on how they decided to watch over Scott that night as his Mom had just been kidnapped by the Darach, Kali was out doing something and they just felt like they should keep watch over Scott. Danny then said "that was good of you guys, did Scott know that?"

Ethan and Aiden nodded well Aiden said "I think he took it into consideration when he asked us to be in the pack."

Danny then said "that's cool you guys kind of watched out for him then."

Aiden then said "We just didn't think it was right to leave him alone that night."

Ethan then said "Ok enough of this reminiscing stuff what do we want to do well we wait for Scott?"

Danny then said "I brought Cards against Humanity."

Allison then said "should Mike be allowed to play after all wouldn't that be corruption of a minor?"

Stiles replied "nope that's not what the charge is actually for. That would mean we would be performing sexual acts on him."

* * *

**Just an authors note the next chapter will involve them playing Cards Against Humanity, if you have any suggestions for cards you want played and or combos you want played. Put them in the comments or PM me. You can also makes suggestions of who should play it as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later when Melissa returned she saw them all sitting around the living room. Ethan had a row of cards in front of him on the coffee table some of them had some very questionable things on them. There was a black card above it that said "Here is the church here is the Steeple, open the doors and there's_."

Ethan then pushed forward a card that said "two midgets shitting in a bucket." Mike then said "yes I get another awesome point"

Stiles then said "seriously the dwarf plays a midget card and no one cares."

Ethan replied "which makes it even funnier now."

Mike was next to draw a black card that said "_ kid tested, mother approved."

Ethan was looking through the cards he had and came across one that was absolutely perfect, and there was no way that anyone could top it. He waited until some others had played theirs. Once everyone had played theirs Mike picked them up and shuffled them together. He then read them out as he placed them on the table. Mike then pushed up one of them and said "how can you top coat hanger abortions?"

Ethan then said "thanks, that's why I played it," as he grabbed the black card and added it to his pile.

Melissa then said "are all of the answers like that?"

Danny replied "mostly some are worse than others."

Melissa then asked "so what is the name of this game?"

Danny replied "It's called Cards against Humanity."

Just then Scott came in and said "hey mom what's for dinner?"

Melissa replied "I was going to make some spaghetti with meat sauce and there's some soup left for Ethan, but he can have whatever he feels like."

Scott then sat down and picked up some cards to play. Ethan then got up to grab something to drink and a freeze, and said "anyone want a freeze well I'm up?"

Melissa then said "come on it will spoil your appetite."

Ethan looked at her and said "well maybe Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Danny."

They all said that they'd be fine. Ethan then walked over with Freezes for everyone and a pair of scissors. Stiles then said "I don't want a blue one." Ethan looked at him and said "you're as bad as Aiden when I make shirt suggestions for him."

Stiles laughed as Aiden glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. Ethan then said "I'll take the blue one ok."

They then got back to the game Scott was looking at his cards and found a good one to play the black card said "lifetime presents _ the story of _"

He made a choice that he knew the pack would go nuts over, especially since Stiles was the one who was going to be choosing the cards, he figured that he would be the last one expected to a play "Daddy issues" and "a gentle cares of the inner thigh."

When it came time for Stiles to read off the answers he had been given some of them weren't too bad but the winner ended up being Scott's before Scott could say anything Melissa walked over and said "who played that?" She expected maybe one of the twins, as did everyone else and they were all shocked as Scott picked up the black card with a big grin on his face and said "yes I went there. I had no choice it was the best combo I had."

Everyone laughed at Scott's reaction, Melissa then said to Scott "are you ok."

Scott said "yeah I'm good."

Melissa then said "is it ok if I join you guys for a little bit?"

They all nodded as Scott told her to pick up ten of the white cards. It was now Scott's turn to choose the cards he ended up choosing the one his Mom had played. She ended up being up next as she read out the answers she was given everyone was laughing, as they were blank cards that they had put answers that were specific to the pack on them.

Mellissa knew there was something funny about them and said "Ok so after I pick the card I want to know who each of them refer to and what some of them are about."

The pack all nodded, as Melissa was looking for one that fit with "Anthropologists have discovered a primitive tribe that worships _" The cards she had to pick from where "My Gay Werewolf, Kanima Aka Lizard Boy, being posed by a 1,00 year old demon, Demonic Ninjas, becoming a werewolf by being bit by your cousin, finding dead bodies without knowing how, getting stabbed with Chinese ring daggers, tasering your boyfriend in the woods, cutting yourself with your claws to see what it feels like.

Well she was doing that Ethan grabbed the deck of cards from the middle and stared sorting through them and put more on the table that said "Pack Mom/Pack Nurse, Twinzilla, sandals in the shower but otherwise barefoot, big cuddly teddy bear but lethal when needed, not always blind, wired uncle nobody likes."

Scott then said "there should be one more."

Melissa then pulled out of her hand "Alpha with performance issues" and said "is this the one?"

They all nodded as she said "ok I'm going to take this one" as she selected the card that said "Kanima Aka Lizard boy." Melissa then asked "so now who do all these refer too?"

Scott picked up the one she had played and took the black card and said "this one refers to Jackson being the Kanima."

Melissa then said "that was the big lizard thing that guy that had it hold me against the wall was controlling right?"

Scott said "yeah Derek bit Jackson and because he had some unresolved issues in his past he became a Kanima instead, but he's werewolf now."

Danny then said "My Gay werewolf is the one I came up with for Ethan and mines relationship."

Stiles then said "I think the 1,000 year old demon one is pretty explanatory."

Melissa nodded Aiden then grabbed the Dominic Ninjas card and said "I still hate them, but I don't blame Stiles for them."

Stiles then said "thanks," as he reached over to give Aiden props. Aiden reached out and let him do it.

Mike then picked up his and said "it explains itself."

Isaac grabbed the one about the ring daggers and said "they hurt." Alison then said "I'm sorry about that."

Allison then grabbed the one about tasering their boyfriend and told the story about when she had teasered Scott in the woods.

Lydia grabbed the one about finding bodies and explained about her being a banshee.

Ethan grabbed the one about cutting yourself with your claws and said "in the school we went to before coming here I knew someone that cut themselves and I wanted to know how it felt as I saw him do it once so I used my claws to do it. I still don't get why he did it he told me something about it making himself feel better or something like that. I didn't get it, it just felt the same as any other cut or scratch I've gotten to me."

Melissa then said "do you know if he got help, because that's a serious thing for someone to do to themselves."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah he got some help and went away for a little while. I haven't really seen him since we left, but last time I saw him he was ok."

Melissa then said "I hope he's ok too, and that you haven't done it again." Ethan replied "no I've been hurt in too many other ways to bother with it."

Melissa then picked up the pack Mom/ Pack Nurse card and said "this one refers to me right?"

They all nodded. Scott then grabbed the Alpha with performance issues card and said it was joke about how when he first became one he was scared to be one.

Aiden grabbed the twinzilla one and said as he put an arm around Ethan and said "I don't think this needs an explanation."

Melissa then said "your merged form then?"

The twins nodded as Aiden then grabbed a few of the others and said "the sandals in the shower one is about Kali, she was kind of odd that way I don't know why she wore them. The teddy bear one refers to Enis because that's what he was like around Eth and me. Not always blind referred to Deucalion as he was only blind when he hadn't shifted."

Scott then said "the last one is about Derek's uncle Peter."

Melissa then said "I thought you guys referred to the merged twins as voltron- wolf."

Scott said "we did but they liked Twinzilla better."

Aiden then said "Ethan referred to us as that as that's how he feels when we do it."

Ethan then said "yeah because I'm the shorter one."

Mike then said "can you guys do it right now?"

Ethan then said "I'm not really at full strength and it takes a lot out of us to do it."

Stiles then said "I guess that makes sense I mean you guys essentially force your bodies together it's not really natural."

Just then the timer went off and Melissa said "why don't we eat now and then we can play some more of this game later or we can watch the movie you guys picked up."

As they were making their way to the dining room Scott picked up the drawing pad and saw the sketch of him lying on a couch with Aiden in a chair next to him and said "who drew this and when."

Ethan replied "I did and that was when you spent the night at our apartment the night you're Mom got kidnapped and your briefly joined Deucalion's pack."

Scott nodded and said "yeah I remember that night you guys stayed with me well everyone else went off to do something else."

Aiden then said "we knew what they were like and we know what it's like to lose people you love so we figured that someone should watch over you."

Scott then said "yeah that was good of you guys, I kind of forgot about it when you wanted to join the pack."

Lydia then walked over and said "can I see them?"

Ethan nodded as he headed over to the dining room. Melissa brought him over his anti biotic and some Tylenol as he said he'd rather have that during the day. Lydia looked through them and said "these are really good you should take art."

Ethan replied "I kind of just like drawing what I want rather then what some else wants me to draw."

Lydia replied "I can understand that too."

As they sat down at the table Danny then said "never really asked yesterday but did anything funny happen with Ethan well he was under the anesthetic for his surgery?"

Melissa replied "he wasn't too out of it, he did ask about the number of the truck that hit him before he went out."

Ethan smiled and said "I kind of remember that a little."

Melissa then said "as for when he was waking up he said something in Latin, but I couldn't really tell what it was."

Aiden then said "let me guess was it 'Sentio aliquos togatos contra me conspirare' by any chance?"

Ethan nodded as he remembered saying that vaguely. Lydia then said "that's kind of an odd thing to ask."

Everyone looked at her wondering what it meant as they all knew that she could speak and read Latin, she was acutely helping both Allison and Ethan translate their respective bestiaries.

Aiden then said "Ethan sometime says it when he wakes up when he has a nightmare or in the morning if he had one when I nudge him to wake up. He told me it means 'I think some people in togas are plotting against me'; personally I like the phrase 'Semper ubi ubi in caput tuum'."

Lydia then said "I'm not really familiar with that one. Some of the words don't really make much sense."

Ethan then replied "it's kind of a joke phrase our grandfather used to say it means 'Always wear underwear on your head'."

Everyone laughed at that, and then turned their minds to food.

Well they were eating they talked about what had gone on during the day and brought Ethan up to speed on what was going on at school and how coach Finstock had said he was going to bring in a card for the cross country team to sign. Danny then said "he even said for me to keep it PG so I figured I get you one of my own."

Ethan smiled at that and said "I can't wait to read it."

Danny then said "I'll bring it over tomorrow. I should have gotten you one when I brought you the stuffed wolf."

Everyone noticed that Ethan was still caring it with him at that point as he said "what it's comforting to cuddle with a stuffed animal sometimes."

Aiden then put an arm round his brother and said "you don't need to ever explain why you do anything to me."

Scott then said "who said anyone was judging you for cuddling a stuffed animal when you're sick?"

Ethan smiled and said "thanks. I just need some comfort sometimes."

After Dinner they all sat down on the couches to watch the movie that Mike had picked out. They all laughed as he reviled it was the Teen Wolf Movie from the 1980's. They spent most of the time laughing at home dumb some things were in were especially the werewolf costume. When it was over Aiden said to Scott "hey how come you've never shown up at a party with a keg?"

Scott then said "because I'm underage."

Aiden then said "good point, maybe once were of drinking age we should throw a keg party."

As the night went on Ethan ended up falling asleep on Danny's shoulder. Danny commented "looks like someone needs to go to bed."

Ethan woke up and yawned and said "yeah I feel kind of sleepy right now; I think I'll just head to bed."

Melissa got up and helped him take his meds before he headed off to his room. Just before he was about to go to bed Danny came in to say goodnight to him and said he'd be over tomorrow. A little while later Aiden came into their room and found Ethan sound asleep and pulled the blankets up around him before getting into bed himself. He gently rubbed his brothers back and said "sleep tight bro."

Ethan murmured "you too bro."


End file.
